


Wanted

by CloveeD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biker AU, Biker Peter Hale, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Steter Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa 2014, everything else I blame on drugs, for Elpie, for which I got the posting date wrong, secret santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter Secret Santa 2014 - for Elpie's Tight Jeans, Leather Boots Make a Stiles Go Wee-Woo series </p><p>The secret plan here: leather for everybody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elpie (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cubby Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376605) by [Elpie (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie). 



Remember, I am blaming everything on (cold meds) drugs thanks bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lexi, thebooklegger, and StalkerofDoom for sitting through my drugged all-caps screaming and whining over a deadline that I still did not make, as well as feedbacks and support!  
> xposted: Tumblr, DeviantArt


End file.
